


Research and Development

by CrazyRaynebow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Hulk Sex, Almost sex with clothes on, Blow Jobs, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Caught in the Act, F/M, Filth, First Time, Lab Sex, Multi, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, kinda public sex, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyRaynebow/pseuds/CrazyRaynebow
Summary: Dr Bruce Banner walks in on Y/N and Tony Stark screwing on his desk. Well, I'm sure you can guess what happens next ;) *SMUT*
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Research and Development

"Mm, Tony… Behave," I mumble against his lips. "We're gonna get caught. And you know Banner hates me after last time.” I drop my head to his shoulder, placing needy kisses on his neck. His hands continue to tug at my clothes, fumbling with my shirt buttons and pushing into my leggings. I fight him halfheartedly, moving his hand from my waistband to my shoulders. Almost growling, he moves his hand back to my ass. “What if he comes back, he doesn’t need to see th…” I trail off into a moan as he slips his hand up my shirt to tug on my nipple. His free hand wraps around my hair, pulling my head up and forcing me to look at him. 

“I don’t give a shit what he thinks. Now shut it.” His lips slam onto mine again, ending the argument. His fingers make short work of my buttons, pushing my old plaid shirt off in no time. “Maybe he’ll learn something,” Tony chuckles, breaking the kiss slightly. He slips his tongue into my mouth and any lingering decency goes straight out the window. I grip his hips and pull them flush against mine, digging my fingers in and moaning his name. 

He starts pulls at the spaghetti straps of my vest, tugging it down and dumping it on the floor alongside my shirt. His hands wander south, drifting over my ass before gripping my thighs and lifting me onto the nearest workbench. Bruce’s workbench. The force of his actions pull a whimper from me. I hear Tony’s zip slide down before he tears a hole in the crotch of my leggings. He breaks the kiss to study my face, eyes as mischievous as always. He pulls me to the edge of the desk and before I know what’s happened, he’s buried to the hilt. My head drops back at the sudden sensation of being painfully full, filthy moans filling the air. 

“Jeez, Tony! A-are you serious?!” I watch my boyfriend as he swears under his breath before turning to face a very flustered Bruce Banner. Tony continues to mutter before finally turning around. I try to shuffle backwards, covering my naked breasts with my arms. Unaffected by our voyeur, he grabs my hips, pulling me back down his length. Shame blossoms in my chest at the filthy cry I make. Bruce looks at me with dark eyes, his mouth pressed into a thin line. 

“Shit,” I start, “I’m so sorry Bruce… I mean, Mr… Dr Banner. I… We… Ugh, I’m sorry.” My face is burning and I try pulling away from Tony again, this time successfully. Jumping down from the workbench, I grab my shirt, tugging it on quickly. Shirt buttoned, I start apologising again. “I’m really sorry Dr Banner, I really did try to… But he… God, I’m so sorry, Doctor.” Turning to glare at Tony, I make my way over to the elevator, determined to drown my humiliation in chocolate. 

A hand wraps around my wrist before I reach the call button. Sighing, I turn to face what I assume is my boyfriend. Bruce Banner stares down at me with hard eyes, green flickering through his eyes. He bites his lip and closes his eyes, clearly regaining control over The Other Guy. He drops my hand and apologises, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. Apologising again, he pushes the button for the elevator. 

“Don’t even think about it kitten. I’m not done with you yet.” Tony is annoyingly smug as he beckons me over, free hand stroking the bulge in his still unfastened jeans. I shake my head at him, clinging to my self-control and likewise beating down my attraction to Banner. 

“I’m going upstairs. Feel free to join me when you finish your tantrum.” Bruce scoffs at this, no longer blushing as hard. I smile at him before once again making my way to the now open elevator. The doors slam shut and JARVIS informs me that I now require authorisation. "Really, Tony ?" My boyfriend just shrugs, smirk playing at his lips. He beckons me forward again and this time, I obey. 

Once I’m in front of him, Tony pulls me into a searing kiss. His hands grab my ass again, holding me close. I hear Bruce inhale sharply and get a buzz, loving the fact that he’s watching. Tony slips his hand between my thighs, pushing two fingers into me with a groan. He breaks the kiss to face his partner, that same smirk on his face. Remaining silent, he keeps watching Banner, still lazily thrusting his fingers into me.

“You wanna join in Brucie?” My eyes pop open. Hundreds of emotions swarm me, arousal being front and centre. “I’m sure Y/N wouldn’t mind.” His thumb moves to circle my clit, chuckling at the needy moan I make. He lifts me back on to the bench, moving his fingers a little faster. My eyes slip closed again. Both men remain silent as Tony teases me to the edge of an orgasm. “Look at him, Y/N."

Turning to Bruce, I moan at the intensity of his gaze. His lip is caught between his teeth, cock straining against his pants, his eyes dark with desire. I watch the way his hands twitch, green tainting his fingers and flickering up his arms. I bite my lip in both embarrassment and desire, closing my eyes once again. Tony repeats his order, a hard edge to his voice. He demands that tell Bruce how close I am, how good it feels, how badly I need to be fucked. 

“Tony… I can’t. Don’t make me…” My words melt into a filthy groan as he adds a third finger. His movements still completely, ripping my orgasm away. He cocks an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to do as I’m told. Closing my eyes, I nod. Tony starts moving his fingers against, curling them up against my g-spot. “I’m sorry Bruce, so sorry. God baby… H-He feels so damn good. He’s stretching me so, so… fuck Tony! Do you not want to join us Dr Banner?” Confidence is burning through me as my orgasm hangs within reach. Bruce groans darkly, taking a step toward me before hesitating. 

Tony pulls his fingers back, denying my climax again. He leans to my ear, whispering filthy commands. Nodding shakily, I stand up and make my way over to Bruce. Embarrassment keeps me silent as I close the distance between myself and the doctor. In front of him far too quickly, anxiety settles in my stomach. We stand inches apart, neither of us moving. Tony clears his throat, reminding me of his request. 

Swallowing hard, I drop to my knees. After a moment, I look up at Bruce, checking for resistance. My cunt throbs at the lust swarming his eyes. A smirk pulls at my lips before I grab his belt. His breathing hitches as I tug it open and quickly pop the button on his jeans. The hushed rasp of his zipper and his ragged breathing is all that breaks the silence. I hesitate as I continue to hold his gaze, watching the green fade in and out of his irises. Placing my hand at the waistband of his boxers, I watch his reaction again.

“God…” he exhales as I free his erection. Green crawls up his neck before he closes his eyes and groans. His cock is a lot bigger than I thought it would be, thick and red with need. His eyes are still closed when I grab him at the base. I watch the green swim across his neck again but this time I don’t give him time to regain control. I take the leaking head of his cock into my mouth and moan. He echoes the sound deep in his chest. As soon as I start to move down his shaft, another groan leaves him, although this time it’s apparent that the sound didn’t come from Bruce Banner. He pushes me away. 

“I-I-I can’t… He’ll… But it’s been so long…” Banner’s voice becomes almost inaudible as he steps towards me again. I remain on my knees, looking up at him longingly. He closes his eyes and turns away, running his hand through his hair. 

Tony calls my name. Turning to face him, I watch as he bites his lip and beckons me forward. He strokes his cock teasingly, eyes dark. Feeling somewhat rejected, I quickly return to my boyfriend. His lips claim mine instantly, fingers curling around my hips once more. His tongue slips across my bottom lip before he spins me around and pins me, face down, against Bruce’s desk. Wasting no time, Tony slams into me with a groan. Crying his name, I drop my head to the desk. Banner groans darkly himself, uttering my name under his breath. Tony chuckles briefly before furiously thrusting his hips, hitting my g-spot with every movement. 

Bruce groans again, the sound mingling with a needy roar from The Other Guy. I turn to face him, watching the green flash across his neck. His veins are beyond prominent, bright green beneath his beautiful olive skin. He shakes his head, a low growl rumbling in his chest, and stalks over to me. His eyes are dangerously hard as they scan me, eventually focusing on my face. He whispers in Tony’s ear, eliciting a dark chuckle from him. 

With his hands still tight around my hips, Tony moves backward, pulling me away from the desk and allowing Bruce to slip in front of me. He hops onto his desk, throbbing cock still exposed. I place my hands on his thighs, my nails digging in as my boyfriend starts thrusting again. After a moment, I take Banner into my mouth, instantly swirling my tongue around him. Hips bucking upwards, his hands rest on the back of my head before slamming back onto the bench. Every one of Tony’s thrusts push Bruce’s cock further down my throat.

“Oh baby, look at you,” says Tony, smug as ever. He reaches down to rub my clit, torturing me with lazy swipes of his fingers. I cry out for both men, voice muffled by the cock in my mouth. The situation alone is painfully arousing and the sensation of being fucked by two men is bringing my orgasm closer and closer. My knees quiver beneath me, my legs threatening to give way. 

Bruce groans darkly, placing both hands on my head. He thrusts hard against my throat, muttering my name and spewing endless praises as he uses me. I try to hold his gaze, desperate to see his face as he comes undone but Tony’s thrusts get harder and my eyes clench closed. The circle being drawn around my clit become painfully fast, launching me into a mindblowing orgasm. Knees buckling, I cry out. Bruce slips from my mouth as Tony holds me up, continuing to fuck me as I clench around him. 

I take Banner back into my mouth, trying my focus. Tony’s thrusts start to lose their rhythm as his fingers dig into my hips painfully. He’s close. Normally I would tease him, begging for him to come inside me, to cry my name, but now I only moan around Bruce, thrusting my hips back slightly. My back is aching but I couldn’t care less. Trying to refocus on the blowjob, I look back to Banner. His lip is caught between his teeth, eyes clenched closed. He whispers incoherently, my name separating hundreds of garbled phonemes. Clearly close to the edge, he grabs my head again, fucking into my throat at the same pace Tony thrusts into my cunt. 

Bruce’s hands twitch and seem to get larger, signalling how close he is to completely losing control. He uses my mouth like a fleshlight, each inward thrust pushing me back into to Tony. They work in a somewhat jerky rhythm, never leaving me empty. Green covers more of his body, his cock growing in my mouth. 

“Y/N! I… He...Fuck…” Banner’s voice fades into a guttural roar as he tries to slow the almost painful snapping of his hips. It’s clear, however, that he isn’t in charge. His face is covered with bulging green veins as his internal battle is mirrored in the rapid changing of his eyes. Eyes clenched closed, he pushes me to the base of his cock and holds me there. His cock throbs as he comes down my throat. Unable to swallow it all, his come leaks from the corners of my mouth, dripping down onto the desk.

Tony, apparently wanting to be the last man standing, thrusts harder. Chasing his orgasm, he pulls me almost upright, grabbing my breasts and biting into my shoulder. Once more circling my clit, he whispers filth in my ear, begging me to come on his cock. His skilled fingers have me falling apart in seconds with a desperate cry of his name. He groans and stills as I come around him. Finally reaching his peak, he pulls me flush against him as he grinds up into me. 

Looking back to Bruce, I watch as all traces of green fade away and guilt washes over his features. He hops down from the bench, refastening his jeans and rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. After a moment of looking me over, he stoops down and picks up my clothes, offering them to me with another guilt-ridden expression. I smile breathlessly as I grab them. Tony continues to hold me close, placing tender kisses down my shoulder. 

“Awesome…!” Says a voice. “So… if she’s screwing Mr Stark and he’s like… your dad, does that make her like your mom? And what would make Dr Banner?” We turn to the source in unison.

“Ned! Shut up!” snaps a bright red Peter Parker. The poor kid looks at anything except us before eventually settling on the floor. “I-I-I’m sorry Mr. Stark. You told me to come… so we could work on my suit. I know I’m a little early but…” he stammers, turning on his heel and rushing to the elevator. “I can come back. Ned! Get over here!” He slams the call button repeatedly before snapping at his friend again. Ned just stares at me, eyes wandering across my body in what looks like amazement. Tony slowly pulls out of me and zips himself up. 

“Nah, we can work on your suit now, kid.” He says, slapping my ass as I pull my shirt back on. “I think Dr Banner and Miss Y/L/N have some things to talk about.” I flip him the bird as he steps into the elevator, leaving me alone with Bruce. Both blushing, we turn to each other and laugh anxiously. 

“So…” 

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't perfect, I will probably edit it soon.


End file.
